brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Dalvus
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- King of Nynrah (Talk) 10:48, December 27, 2011 |} hey, what are you doing? http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:$(KGrHqJHJBYE9BQIjohjBPVCuuRQ!!~~60_57.jpg is a closer pis of maul. --THE FUTURE DEPENDS ON IT~ 16:08, March 10, 2012 (UTC)User:MASTERSPECTRA Where did you get the Grima Wormtounge and Ent pics? 15:36, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! 16:06, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Moved you do know we already moved off the wiki, right? Confidential Images 11:07, August 16, 2013 (UTC)}} Who is the awesome sith picture of? 14:13, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi fellow brickipedian I was wondering where did you get the new lego hobbit pictures from? Thanks --MattRick98 (talk) 18:23, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Ya were did you get the pic? LEGOCyborg12 (talk) 18:28, November 16, 2013 (UTC) From eBay LOTR How did you get those characters playable ._. ? LEGOCyborg12 (talk) 12:01, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Lego LOTR How did you get those characters like Quest Elf, Cirdan, and Olyphant Leader playable for the Xbox 360? "Mutant Power of Lightning" It's Jay! (talk) 00:05, December 9, 2013 (UTC) I have no Xbox, it's from PC (User:Dalvus) Klag Great work, keep it up! Klagoer (talk) LotR game I see your doing a lot of edits on the LotR game. To prevent people from editing it while you do, maybe put this on the top of the page: Characters How did you get/take those pictures of the LotR characters like Quest Man and King of Men? Are all the pics of the characters who appear in the cutscenes come from the ios version of the game or did you use a hack? I really need help with something. I want to take in-game pictures like you did in LEGO Lord of the Rings. Could you tell me what do I need and how do I do it? Mod Files Hello, can you add pictures of ALL the playable and non-playable characters in the LEGO Indiana Jones video games as well as the animals in both in the consoles and portable versions please (Hobbiton777 (talk) 14:27, May 7, 2014 (UTC))? Rating Custom:Anakin, Yoda, and Obi-Wan Ghosts Dear Dalvus! You made new versions of Anakin, Yoda and Obi-Wan Ghosts, but you didn't place it in article, so I placed and I uploaded newer versions of files Ani update.jpg and Ob.jpg. --Sz. Wesołowski Tablica/User talk Blog Fanons/Fanony 09:46, September 23, 2014 (UTC)SuperSzym Sourcing game images I noticed you uploaded a lot of files from Telltale Games with the NXG suffix. Could you explain how you did it? I'm trying to do the same thing for LEGO Worlds, but I'm way out of my depth. Wow. I just had to rename them to PNG. Never mind. Eyecup 08:25, June 2, 2015 (UTC)